Pardal
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: MiriDeku. AU. Algo está mal, su cama está cubierta de plumas y le duelen las escápulas.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Basado en el prompt de Deep Water Prompts que pone: Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando me levanté cubierto en plumas, mis escápulas doliendo._

 ** _MiriDeku. Universo alterno. Aged-up._**

* * *

 **Pardal**

Sabe que algo está mal, su cama está cubierta de plumas y le duelen las escápulas, otra vez.

Aterrado se levanta e ignorando el dolor que no sólo se encuentra en su espalda sino también en el resto de sus articulaciones se pone a limpiar. Las plumas son pequeñas, de tonos cetrinos y verdetes, así que una bolsa de plástico del supermercado es suficiente para recogerlas. Hace un nudo en la bolsa y en lugar de llevarla al contenedor de basura del edificio la guarda en su armario, muy en el fondo detrás de sus abrigos y sus cajas de zapatos, junto a las otras bolsas.

No quiere cuestiones por parte del resto de los inquilinos y mucho menos del casero, no cree justo preocupar al hombre después de toda la ayuda que le ha ofrecido.

La luz que entra por la ventana le dice que ya es tarde, muy tarde, y busca frenéticamente su teléfono móvil, al revisarlo suspira, ya ha perdido las primeras tres horas de clase. Se apresura para quitarse el pijama y cambiarse de ropa, si corre puede que llegue antes de la hora de comida.

En la planta baja se topa con el arrendador, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, no sabe qué edad tiene pero por las sombras en sus ojos parece ser más mayor de lo que supone realmente es, su complexión es bastante delgada y se siente mal por preguntarse si acaso es capaz de soportar un simple soplo de viento.

Le explica que se ha quedado dormido, el mayor le reprueba por ello y le empuja ligeramente para que salga, antes de hacerlo se disculpa con él y sigue su camino hacia la universidad.

Tomar el metro no es su actividad preferida del día, se siente demasiado encerrado y es peor cuando los vagones están casi llenos. Es una sensación que le incomoda por mucho así que cuando sube normalmente se queda cerca de la puerta para salir de primero en la estación que debe. Ese día el transporte va más vacío de lo esperado y supone que es natural por la hora que es, mira alrededor, hay sólo dos personas sentadas y muy en contra de su comportamiento típico se aleja de la puerta y se sienta.

Mira la hora en su teléfono y aunque al principio le presta atención a los números en la pantalla al final su mirada esmeralda se dirige a su mano. Es demasiado sutil como para que alguien se percate pero sus dedos están temblando; se alarma por ello, debe ser por el dolor en su cuerpo que hasta ahora ha olvidado por las prisas. Lleva su mano libre a su espalda por encima del hombro y toca uno de sus omóplatos por encima de la ropa, frunce el ceño por la molestia y se pregunta si tendrá alguna marca en su piel como las otras veces: desagradables cardenales púrpuras que manchan su epidermis sobre las escápulas. Intenta recordar el día anterior pero en su memoria no hay nada registrado después de que se echara en la cama a dormir, justo como las ocasiones anteriores.

Escucha el anuncio de la próxima parada y se levanta dejando las dudas para más tarde.

Al salir del subterráneo corre en dirección a la facultad, una vez entra, gira a la izquierda rumbo al edificio de Humanidades donde se detiene en la entrada para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Midoriya! —alcanza a oír no muy lejos de él y aún cansado levanta la mirada para ver al dueño de esa voz acercarse —, creí que estarías enfermo, no te vi en Metodología —dice una vez está enfrente suyo.

Después de recuperarse se incorpora y ve fijamente al más alto, sus pupilas azul cobalto le miran atentamente —Lo siento, Togata-senpai, me quedé dormido —se excusa.

El muchacho se ríe y pone una mano en su hombro —Creí que a ti no te pasaba eso —le sacude ligeramente y le suelta —. Vamos por algo de comer —le sonríe antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

Asiente con un peculiar rubor en sus mejillas y en silencio sigue al mayor mientras le observa de reojo.

Mirio Togata, es más alto que él y va un año más adelante en la carrera; su cabello es rubio y corto, lo lleva peinado en un tupé; sus ojos son de un color azul oscuro que le fascina y siempre lleva una sonrisa que le deslumbra; todo él le figura resplandecer y su pecho se oprime cada vez que le ve. No está seguro desde cuándo lo conoce y tampoco puede decir con exactitud cómo fue su primer encuentro, cuando evoca el recuerdo sabe que es bastante inusual así que procura no hablar de ello y evita el tema cuando se lo preguntan, el mayor hace lo mismo y no sabe si es por respeto a él o porque simplemente no lo recuerda.

Pasar tiempo con él es todo lo que le importa. Tal vez esté siendo demasiado caprichoso pero su vida es tan efímera que cree que puede permitirse ser un poco egoísta y hacer que su corta existencia se desenvuelva alrededor de una sola persona. Aunque sea cruel, aunque sea doloroso.

Hay tanto en él que simplemente disfruta y quiere pensar que el sentimiento es mutuo pues le otorga lo que le pide y a veces incluso más. Se ha esforzado para permanecer a su lado tanto como el tiempo se lo conceda, ha aprendido a ser como ellos y jamás hubo condenado su pasajera realidad como en ese momento porque sabe que es cuestión de días u horas para cuando tenga que regresar.

Y lo odia.

Ser lo que es, su destino y el amargo deseo que le hubo pedido a _Él_ , odia todo eso. Y por un momento llega a odiar también el momento en que ha conocido al joven, sin embargo es tan ínfimo el instante que se convence de que en realidad ha válido mucho la pena, aún si no consigue algo más que su aprecio.

No sabe cómo amar, así que no sabe qué más puede hacer.

Cuando se mira al espejo lo que ve en el reflejo le angustia. En su rostro, cerca de sus pecas empiezan a surgir plumas del mismo color que sus ojos y cabello, son pocas y pequeñas pero no lo suficiente como para poder salir e ir a clases. Suspira y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no hay tiempo.

Sale del cuarto de baño y observa la cama enfrente desde el umbral de la puerta. Esta vez no se ha tomado la molestia de limpiar las plumas, se ha cansado de hacerlo. Las plumas no sólo han aparecido en su cara, también en sus antebrazos, en su pecho y en su espalda. Ocultarlas ha sido fácil pero ahora que están en sus mejillas no puede arriesgarse.

Entorna los ojos y va hacia el buró para tomar su teléfono celular, busca en la agenda de contactos y hace una llamada.

No le agrada tener que despedirse del propietario a través del teléfono, sin embargo el tiempo se ha acabado más pronto de lo que ha supuesto. Anoche le hubo dicho que saldría y no está seguro de cuándo regresará; no sabe cuánto más podrá soportar así que sólo le queda decirle adiós mientras aún mantiene esa forma.

Al finalizar la llamada lágrimas caen por su rostro y a pesar de que su voz está estropeada hace una segunda llamada.

 _«Midoriya, ¿no vienes a clase?»_ , escucha al otro lado de la línea. Oírle le quiebra y no puede contener los sollozos _«, oye, ¿estás bien?»_

Frunce los labios y cubre su boca con su mano libre, no puede hacer esto. Respira hondo e intenta calmarse —...Togata-senpai, ¿puedes... hacerme un favor?

 _«¿Qué sucede?»_ , se escucha preocupado y eso sólo empeora su estado.

Aleja su mano y se percata de que en el dorso de su mano hay más plumas —¿Podrías venir a verme?

No hay respuesta por parte del otro y un par de segundos después la llamada se corta. No sabe qué hacer, quizá el joven no se moleste en ir y pensarlo le lastima más. Deja caer sus brazos a los costados y suelta el teléfono sin importarle que pueda romperse, gira la cabeza y mira por la ventana.

Mientras sus lágrimas siguen cayendo recuerda el día en que su pequeño corazón hubo deseado más de lo que debía, más de lo que podía. Y se odia por ser un insensato. Ha pedido demasiado a pesar de saberlo, ha querido tanto que ahora le resulta aplastante.

Siente las plumas llenar lentamente sus brazos y le duele la espalda.

Rememora la primera vez que le hubo visto, aún ahora no entiende por qué ha tenido que ser él, pudo haberse acercado a cualquiera, pudo haberse fijado en otra persona pero no, ha quedado prendado de él y sólo de él. Ha cantado afuera de su ventana durante años, ha volado y andado el mismo trayecto que él para verle...

Se ha quitado las alas para estar con él.

—¡Midoriya! —el llamado le regresa a la realidad mas se escucha tan lejano que piensa lo está imaginando —, ¡Midoriya! —vuelve a oírlo y aunque está convencido de que es un engaño de su mente se acerca a la puerta y para cuando lo escucha una tercera vez la abre.

Frente a él está Mirio consternado, asustado. No puede decir nada y de repente el más alto le abraza.

Sus fuertes brazos le estrechan con firmeza, posa una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza y murmura disculpas que no comprende. Le sostiene con tanto cariño que no lo soporta y vuelve a llorar.

—Lo siento —repite, su aliento choca contra su cuello —, siempre fuiste tú.

Entonces entiende.

Intenta decirle que todo está bien pero su voz no sale como debe y sabe que está en el límite. Togata se aleja un poco, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y sube sus manos hasta su rostro, pasa sus pulgares por sus mejillas y acaricia las plumas que empiezan a cubrir los costados de su cara.

—¿Seguirás cantando afuera de mi ventana? —sus pupilas azules se empañan y puede ver lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos que se derraman al tiempo en que sonríe.

En un parpadeo un par de alas se extienden desde su espalda y enfrente del joven su forma humana se desvanece.

Llorando, Mirio junta el borde de sus palmas y sobre éstas se para un pequeño gorrión con plumas de tonos verdosos. Sonríe y acerca su frente a la cabeza del pajarillo.

Le encantaría poder decirle que así lo hará, lo hará hasta que su pequeño corazón deje de latir.

.


End file.
